Extracurricular Activites
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: High school is never easy, but for Sasuke it's downright hell what with his war with Gaara, his brother who keeps killing people, and the strange confusing emotions he's experiencing for the new blond kid... SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

"Are you focused, Uchiha!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. How could he be focused, when all their teacher Kakashi was doing was tapping the word 'SEX' on the white board, which was written in large bubble writing and coloured in. He had obviously spent a while preparing it.

Who hired this man to teach Sex Ed?

It was Sasuke's second year of high school, one hour in, and everything was exactly the same as last year, except now the teachers didn't yell at them 'You've been at this school 6 months already, work harder!', but instead, 'You need to set an example for the younger students!' No doubt next year, they would be told they had been at this school 3 years so not working 24/7 wasn't acceptable.

"Well, Sasuke obviously thinks he knows enough about SEX already, without any of my teachings! SASUKE, do you want to teach the class all about sexual intercourse and the joys of climaxing? NO?"

Sasuke was glaring full force by now, and Kiba was chuckling at him in the corner. Bastard. He glanced around, Shikamaru and Chouji were playing hangman, while Lee was watching them and silently (for once) cheering them on. How could you cheer hangman?

They were probably his only friends, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee. They were the only people he could tolerant, with the possible exception of Lee who was just _there_.

Kiba was still chuckling. It wasn't _that_ funny, how annoying.

Sasuke chucked his pencil at him.

He smirked at the boys annoyed cries, silently congratulating himself on his victory, before the pencil came zooming back and hit him full force on the nose.

"Fucking he-"

"No, Sasuke, we will get to that later. My, you're eager."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, holding his injured noise. The pencil had hit him lead first, and they were new ones too, really sharp.

He turned to glare at Kiba, but found he was laughing, while a figure with red hair slouched in his chair was staring cooly at him, hand still raised. Gaara. Sasuke really didn't like Gaara.

Gaara hung out with Kiba, Neji and Shino, 1 boy who spoke too much, and then 2 boys who barely spoke at all. Considering Gaara was not exactly chatty, Sasuke presumed Kiba spent his time talking to himself. Or his dog.

"Could everyone stop throwing things, before I ban you from having sex. I can do that you know. Anyway, as I was saying, you have sex, and yes. Girls may get pregnant. That's why you have to use protection, otherwise you could end up with a pregnant trailer trash chick on your back wanting benefits and what-not, but then she sells your baby on E-Bay, so it didn't make a difference anyway. Then comes the blackmailing…hoi boy."

"Wait…Sir?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

"Yes…?"

"Are…you telling us not to have sex?"

Kakashi's eyes grew wide, "NO! NO, you mustn't do that! You mustn't not have sex…you must have sex!" The door squeaked as it opened, "SEX IS GREAT!"

A wide-eyed blond boy stood in the doorway.

"AH! You must be…" Kakashi shuffled through the porn on his desk, and fished out a piece of paper, "Naruto Uzumaki! Welcome." Kakashi spoke the last word quite gravely, and Sasuke watched as the boys eyes grew larger, rather panicked even.

"Well boy, can you speak?"

The blond boy's (Naruto's?) mouth opened and closed, before he managed a, "Umm…hello?"

"Hello!" Kakashi greeted enthusiastically. "I would like you to sit…next to…Chouji, Shikamaru move along one. Look, just because you two never plan on having sex doesn't mean you can play hang-man in my lessons, oh, by the way Chouji, the answers Quadratic Equations."

Chouji blinked and looked down at the paper, while Shikamaru stared at Kakashi, then began to move his belongings up a space, never moving his gaze from the strange man. Meanwhile, Chouji looked pretty freaked out, and muttered to Shikamaru, "How did he know!" Shikamaru sent him a bewildered look, and sat down next to Sasuke.

This annoyed Sasuke. But, people generally annoyed Sasuke. Not Shikamaru so much, he didn't talk much. People who spoke annoyed Sasuke. This, unfortunately for him, was actually most people. As people have a tendency to…talk.

The blond boy walked up the aisle, and sat down next to Chouji. Both boys still had slightly wide eyes, caused by their teacher. Sasuke watched as Chouji looked at Naruto, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of crisps, offering some to Naruto. Naruto grinned as he took some. Chouji grinned back.

Great.

There group had just earned itself another member who was just _there_.

--------------

"Sasuke, Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke." Introductions were made quickly, and Sasuke gave the boy a nod, and then dismissed him. He had more important things to worry about. Over the summer holidays, his brother had killed _another_ family member. His parents were calling it a bad habit he'd grow out of.

Besides, _'Everyone knows Tatsuha Uchiha was a bit of a bastard.'_

So what? Sasuke was a lot of a bastard, didn't mean he deserved to be killed. Admittedly, Sasuke didn't really like Tatsuha, but it was the principle of the damn thing.

He seemed to be the only one in the family to actually see a problem with everyone's favourite prodigy killing random Uchihas.

But in Sasuke's opinion, it didn't make a difference that it- _'Kept you on your toes'_. He'd prefer not to live life in the fear of his crazy brother deciding to kill him.

So, he had decided to fight fire with fire. Thus, he was going to kill his brother. It only made sense.

To Sasuke.

Problem was, his brother was a senior at school, and was also quite apt at fighting. He seemed to have somehow figured out Sasuke was planning to kill him, and had given him a quick warning of, 'Foolish little brother, try to kill me and I'll tell everyone in the school the truth about what _really_ happened with the ferret and the hosepipe.'

Sasuke thought this was very immoral, as Itachi had sworn to take the secret of said incident to the grave.

But this was the man who was putting many other people into early graves, so Sasuke realised he didn't really have many morals.

He had to be very careful, and very exact. He had to kill his brother on the first attempt, or the secret of the little incident would come out. He had to plan everything, every last detail.

This was another reason he was annoyed at the blonde joining their group. He would have to calculate him into his plans.

He seemed _sooo_ the type to ruin secret evil plans to kill your brother.

At the moment, Sasuke was contemplating locking Itachi somewhere in the school with a room full of snakes, but was having trouble finding places that would supply snakes-to-hire and where to put them before he locked his brother in a room, and what room to do it in? And when? Before school, after…? It was all very complicated, and in a warped way Sasuke had to admire how his brother had managed to do it 23 times so far, and never get caught. He also somehow managed to kill everyone in inventively different ways. Damn him. Why couldn't Sasuke be a prodigy at killing people? Why did he have to be the best brother at _history_? At least killing people came in handy…

All he had was a bloody plan with snakes! Besides, Itachi could probably tame the snakes. Knowing him. Then he'd set the snakes on Sasuke. Actually, Sasuke shouldn't do anything to Itachi involving snakes. Sasuke had just remembered how his Uncle Bert had died. Who knew snakes could do so much damage to a suitcase?

"Ne, Sasuke, why are you muttering 'snakes' and 'damn him' and 'die!' under your breathe?" Naruto asked, wide blue eyes blinking innocently.

Sasuke glared.

"Don't mind him; he's plotting to kill his brother."

Sasuke glared at Chouji too. Damn him!

"Huh? Why?"

"He keeps killing random members of their family."

Damn them all! Sasuke doubly-glared at them over his foot-high stack of paper, each one containing different ways to kill his brother. Luckily, his friends didn't know about that.

"What are those pieces of paper?"

"Each one contains a different way to kill his brother."

GRRRRR!

"Sasuke, stop growling."

"Oh…." Naruto was giving him a strange look, part 'what the hell?' part…pity? What? He pitied him? No! Damn him! How dare he pity him!

"Sasuke, stop throwing chips at Naruto!"

"He isn't usually like this…"

"What are you talking about Lee? He's always like this…"

The bell rang, saving Sasuke from his private hell. He had barely done any plotting today! This was the new boys fault!

"Sasuke! Put down your plate!"

"He's a little temperamental."

"More like hormonal and moody…"


	2. Peanut butter sandwich

Sasuke looked at his new teacher, and exchanged a glance with Shikamaru. Chouji's and Naruto's mouths had dropped, while Lee gazed at him with shining adoration.

Kakashi grinned at the class. "Everyone, I'm extremely pleased to introduce you all to your new Dance teacher. This is Gai."

"YOSH! We shall dance in the springtime of youth! Everyone, we shall all dance as one, one huge pile of enthusiasm combined in a mush of YOUTH!"

He struck a pose. Kakashi grin grew wider. As he left the room, he gave the class a thumbs up, "Have fun!"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi's back.

"Everyone, get into boy-girl pairs! We shall dance!"

As is high-school, the class had already naturally divided, with all the boys on one side of the room, and all the girls on the other. They were exchanging nervous looks, but one boy noticed something.

"Ummm, sir?"

"YES! YOU BOY, TRYING TO HIDE YOUR DOG!"

Kiba flushed, "Sir…there are more boys than girls…."

This seemed to be something Gai had not considered. "Yes! So there is! Okay! I am going to assign some of the boys to be girls!"

Looks of horror fell on the boys faces.

"YOU!" Gai pointed at Shikamaru who was staring at him, frozen to the spot. "YOU ARE A GIRL FROM NOW, HAIR-BAND BOY! GO TO THE GIRLS SIDE!" Shikamaru stayed frozen, his eyes wide.

"GO!"

Gai began to walk towards Shikamaru, who realised the green-clothed teacher was coming near him, so he ran to the other side of the room, where he was immediately pounced on by some of the girls. He had been there about 10 seconds, and already the girls had taken their declarations of Shikamaru's new found feminity slightly too seriously, and were now 'gossiping' and 'doing his hair'. Shikamaru seemed to have blanked out, and was staring into space, but there was pain behind his blank eyes.

The rest of the boys looked on in horror.

"Shikamaru…" Chouji started to walk forward, despair in his eyes, wanting to help his poor friend. He was stopped by Naruto hand, "No, Chouji. He's gone. He wouldn't have wanted you to go too."

Naruto led Chouji back, hand rubbing comfortingly on his back.

Gai seemed unaware of the drama, and had turned his eyes back to the boys, ready to nominate more boys. The boys realised this, and were going to drastic measures to appear more masculine, with Neji trying to hide his hair, Shino hiding more under his collar, Kiba puffing out his chest, and Naruto had taken to hiding behind Chouji, who was still in mourning and oblivious of the scared blonde boy behind him. Sasuke and Gaara were relying on what they knew best.

Glaring.

Lee seemed to want to be picked, and was making his eyes wide and blinking a lot.

Gai's gaze fell on his little mini-me. "YOOOU!"

"YES!" Lee punched the air triumphantly, while all the boys backed away from the boy-now-a-girl. He bounded over to the girls, and was pounced on, but he seemed to greet it enthusiastically…

Gai looked around again, and this time his gaze fell on a boy with feminine features, slim legs, and stylish hair.

Sasuke glared back at him.

Gai didn't notice.

"YOU!"

No-one moved.

"YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN! GO!"

Sasuke glared some more.

"YOU, ARE PROJECTING SOME NEGATIVE VIBES!"

All the boys looked at Gai. _Some_ negative vibes?

"YOU ARE MAKING THE CLASS NEGATIVE! LEAVE!"

Sasuke shook his head and picked up his bag, and headed out the class.

He strolled along the corridor until he found an empty classroom. Once inside, he put all his stuff out, finally settled and feeling peaceful now he could plan his brothers diminish.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke strolled in late for Home Economics. Why? Because he was _cool_.

Plus, he had got caught up in a plan to drop his brother off the top of the school building, but had then encountered the problem of how to get him up there, and the likely possibility that his brother would counter-attack and chuck Sasuke of the side to his ultimate doom.

He had scrapped the plan, then realised he was late.

Their teacher, Iruka, sent him a slight scolding look, but carried on explaining to the class the cake project they were going to do.

Could Sasuke kill his brother with a cake? Maybe he could put poison in it…hmmmm…

He glanced around and saw people were starting to do work, and he noticed that the new boy was sulking.

"He got nominated by Gai." Shikamaru explained. Sasuke nodded in understanding, and Naruto growled.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked. The last time he had seen the boy he was experiencing things that would emotionally scar most men.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Its cool, I just partnered with Chouji."

"Naruto, I don't understand why you're upset! You should be pleased to be chosen!"

"Lee, it just means I look like a girl!"

"You don't look _totally _like a girl!"

"WHAT!"

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. "Who'd Lee go with?"

"Shino."

Sasuke's eyebrows went waaay up. Shino.

And Lee?

He couldn't help but turn around and look at the boy, and noticed Shino was staring at their table already. Actually, was staring at…Lee.

Shino noticed Sasuke, and turned his head away, while Sasuke whipped his head back round, eyes wide and body frozen.

Had Shino blushed?

He whipped his head round again, and saw Shino was looking down, working. Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he was so busy being suspicious that he didn't notice Gaara lift up a pen and throw it until it hit him, straight on the nose. Where the other had hit him before.

"Son-of-a-!"

"SASUKE!" interrupted Iruka, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes, "Do not use that language here!"

"But it hurts like a-!"

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke scowled and turned to glare darkly at Gaara, who was twiddling a pen between his fingers, whilst staring at Sasuke.

Well, glaring.

Sasuke glared back.

5 minutes later, there little glare-fest was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, and a teacher waltzing into the room. Kakashi.

Sasuke did a double-take. Was this man everywhere? It was bad enough he had to teach Sasuke about sex, now he was just popping into random lessons?

"Ah, K-Kakashi! What are…you doing here?" Sasuke frowned, why did Iruka look panicked?

Kakashi merely grinned, before grabbing a chair (which still had a student in it, mind. Naruto yelled and glared at Kakashi) and dragging it next to Iruka. He sat down, and explained, "I got bored."

Iruka blinked at him. "You're here because you're bored?" Kakashi nodded, still smiling, just staring at him. Iruka blushed.

Then he looked and saw he had a rather large audience, so yelled, "HEY! Everyone, get back to work!"

Sasuke swore he heard Kakashi mumble, "Oh Iruka, I love it when you yell…"

Next thing anyone knew, Iruka had managed to barge Kakashi out of the classroom. Flustered and breathing loudly, he turned around and saw the wide, curious, innocent eyes of his students. "WORK!"

Everyone jumped, and grabbed their forgotten pens, writing as fast as they could. Iruka was scary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, anyone home!" Sasuke yelled as he walked into his house, kicking his shoes off at the door and dumping his bag on the ground.

"Guess not…" he mumbled, heading to the kitchen. He felt like a sandwich.

"Hello, foolish little brother…"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"You weakling, how dare you scream in my presence?"

Sasuke was breathing hard, and staring at his older brother. Lately, Itachi had a bad habit of standing in shadows and then coming out and saying things in really creepy voices. Sasuke wished he would stop.

"Wh-what….do you want Itachi?"

Itachi stared at his brother. "Prepare me a sandwich. Bring it to my room."

Sasuke scowled, fear forgotten. "No! Do it yourself!"

"Do not speak like you have a choice in the matter. Prepare me a sandwich." Itachi paused. "Do not use as much butter as last time. Filthy child."

Sasuke swallowed, but stood his ground. "No, you're in the kitchen, you make it."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "But you are already preparing a sandwich for yourself. Do not be foolish, Sasuke. Make me a sandwich. Peanut-butter. Make it good, or face the consequences." Itachi finished on a very dramatic whisper, before waltzing out of the room.

Sasuke glared at where his brother had been. He would not make the sandwich! It was the principle! But…he was making his own sandwich…didn't it make sense to make Itachi one while he was making his own?

NO! These were Itachi's twisted mind games! He just wanted to make Sasuke believe it made sense!

But…didn't it make sense…?

NO! He wasn't going to make Itachi a sandwich! In fact, he wasn't even going to have a sandwich himself! That'd show Itachi!

He went upstairs to his room, and sat smugly ready to watch TV and _NOT_ eat a sandwich. He almost smiled as he realised he'd got one up on Itachi.

What Sasuke didn't know was that _Itachi had never even wanted a sandwich in the first place._


	3. Salsa with Gai

  
"RIGHT! For our new dance, SALSA! We are going to get into pairs, but I shall assign them this time!" 

A collective groan came across the class. Gai didn't seem to notice. "RIGHT! Because I don't know the class too well, my eternal-rival, KAKASHI, was kind enough to match you all into pairs, he shall come here soon with the list!"

Sasuke groaned. What would their mad sex-obsessed teacher do now?

"YOSH! First, I need to introduce a few more members to the class, because they failed dance last year! THIS YEAR, UNDER MY TEACHINGS, EVERYONE SHALL LEARN THE WONDERS OF DANCE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, then froze as he saw Shino glaring at Gai who was hugging an emotionally-overcome Lee.

'_What the…'_

"ANYWAY!" Gai continued, tears still streaming down his face, "I believe they are outside! YOU!" He pointed at Shino, who was still glaring at him. "GO FETCH THEM!"

Shino continued glaring, as Sasuke got more and more freaked out, but went to the door and opened it, letting a few students come in. 5 in total, 2 girls, 2 boys, and then his brother.

…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SASUKE! TRANSFER THAT ENERGY TO YOUR DANCE!"

Sasuke was shaking and pointing at his brother, who was glaring at him. Naruto frowned, and turned to Shikamaru. "That him?" He whispered.

"Uh huh…"

Naruto gulped. "He's scary…"

"Uh huh…Sasuke, Sasuke…Sasuke? Calm down, you see him every day…"

"But…but…now he's here…" Sasuke finished on a whisper, and Shikamaru shook his head. "So he is…how troublesome…"

"Hello everyone!" Kakashi entered the classroom, grinning, list of doom in hand, and surveying the class with amused eyes.

"KAKASHI! DO YOU HAVE THE LIST!"

Kakashi's grin grew wider. "I do!"

Sasuke glared at him. He was finding this too fun…

"Hello Itachi!" Kakashi waved right in Itachi's face, who glared back.

"I'll kill you…" Itachi muttered, glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi merely grinned back, and Sasuke decided he was either incredibly brave or stupid.

It was most likely the latter.

"You can't kill me! I'm not an Uchiha!"

Did everyone know about Itachi killing family members? Why didn't anyone do anything about it? Sasuke frowned. None of it made sense...

"Here are the pairings. Alright, first pairing is…" Kakashi paused to add drama. "Shikamaru and Chouji!" Sasuke blinked. How strange…for once, Kakashi wasn't being a complete asshole.

"Next, Sasuke and Gaara!"

'_Die, just die!'_

"No." Sasuke and Gaara both stated, then realised they'd both said it at the same time, so they started glaring at one another.

Kakashi grinned. "If you don't, then you'll fail dance, and then when you retake it next year, I'll make you dance together again. Don't delay the inevitable."

Sasuke and Gaara grumbled, then Gai pointed out, "But neither of them have been assigned to be girls."

Kakashi shrugged. "Sasuke- girl."

"NO!"

"As Sasuke's guardian, I feel this decision is just."

Sasuke's head whipped around to glare at his brother. "You're not my guardian!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Not yet…"

**"_WHAT?"_**

"Sasuke, stop faffing around and go dance with Gaara. Next pairing, Itachi and…Naruto!"

"Wha-?"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, who having been giving his briefing on the Uchiha family drama, was slightly hesitant at having to dance for the rest of the term with a mass murderer.

"Ummm…" How can you say '_I don't want to dance with him, he's a mass murderer_.'?

Itachi nodded. "Acceptable."

"Wha-?"

Sasuke ignored all this. He was wondering why he felt annoyed that his brother was dancing with Naruto. Very strange…

Wait, didn't that now mean that Naruto had a link with his brother? He could use this…if he drew Naruto into his plans, he could surely lure Itachi somewhere sinister under the pretence of 'dancing practice', and then…then…Sasuke could kill him! Yes! He was a genius!

"Why Sasuke, you're grinning like a fool! Who knew you'd be this enthusiastic about dancing with Gaara!"

Sasuke noticed from the slight muscle strain in his mouth that yes indeed, he was smiling, something that ceased immediately. He noticed Naruto giving him a weird look, Itachi drawing a thumb in an evil-like fashion over his neck, and Gaara giving him an ultra-hard glare.

He needed time to plan out his ultra-genius plan…

"I'm so out of here…" mumbled Sasuke in an extremely cool way, ignoring the yells of protest from his teachers and the female members of the class.

* * *

"Naruto…Naruto!" Sasuke yelled after the blond in the corridor. During his confinement after leaving dance, he had come to the conclusion he couldn't just ask Naruto to help in his plans, he'd need to befriend him first.

The blond blinked and turned around, frowning at Sasuke. "Ummm…yeah?"

Sasuke realised he hadn't actually really talked to the blond…oh well, that could change. "I was wondering…err…" What could he ask? What was 'in' with your average teen nowadays?

"Do you like movies?"

Naruto stared, and then slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

Right, progress.

"I do too. Would you like to see one?"

Naruto's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, before he shrugged and smiled. "Alright then."

"Right…I'll get details and stuff…See ya…"

Naruto grinned and Sasuke stared. "Cool, bye!" Sasuke watched Naruto walk down the corridor, and wondered why his heart had started beating faster when Naruto smiled. Very strange…

But now, Sasuke had a meeting with Naruto. He could lure Naruto into his evil plans…but the blond couldn't know that. He looked the soppy type. Which was why Sasuke decided to do something he hadn't done in years.

Treat another person like a human being.

Sasuke was surprised at himself and the way he eagerly anticipated the cinema meeting. He was kinda excited about it….it was probably because it would ultimately lead to his brothers diminish. Yeah, that was it…


	4. Sharing is caring

Maths, Sasuke decided, was an ordeal. Especially, as now he had to be nice to the new boy. 

This was proving difficult.

Their teacher had made a seating plan, and arranged all the class members alphabetically.

Uchiha…Uzumaki…

So, he was stuck next to the new boy. But wasn't this a good thing? A way to make the new boy like him?

It could be…if only the blond didn't keep peeking over Sasuke's arm and staring at his work, before copying it down word for word. Which irritated Sasuke.

But he had to remain focused…remember the plan…remember the plan…

"Sasuke…move your arm…it's covering your work…" The blond boy whispered, as he nudged Sasuke's arm.

The plan….the plan…

"Hey, move your arm." Naruto poked him with a pencil.

_The…plan…the…plan…_

"What plan, Sasuke?" His head whipped around and he glared at Naruto. "Do your own work." He hissed out.

He ignored the blond boy's pouting, and moved onto question 9.

"But Sasuke…I don't get the quadratic thing…can't you explain it to me?"

"No."

-_thwack_-

Sasuke turned and glared at the boy behind him, Shikamaru, who had kicked his chair. "Help him out."

"No. It's not my fault he's an idiot."

Naruto huffed at him. "Why'd you invite me to the cinema if you don't even like me?"

Sasuke's mouth moved up and down a bit, and Shikamaru's eyebrows rose. "You asked him to go to the cinema with you? What you seeing?"

Sasuke froze. Think damnit, think!

"A film."

Genius…

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Well, I gathered that."

"Hey," Naruto poked him. "You haven't answered my question. Why'd you invite me to go cinema anyway?"

Sasuke frowned. "Because…I…like…you?"

Naruto looked surprised and Shikamaru doubtful. "But Sasuke, you don't like people."

That was true. Damn Shikamaru for being so insightful.

Nevertheless, Sasuke's plan would _not_ fail. It was not an option.

"Naruto is the exception." He nodded assuredly to himself.

Shikamaru looked amused. "What in particular do you like about Naruto?"

Sasuke glared at him before asking, "Why aren't you working?"

"Finished."

Sasuke blinked. "What, all 25 questions?"

"Yeah. Now, answer the question. You've known Naruto, what, 2 days? What's so special 'bout him?"

Shit! Damn Shikamaru…

"Errr…I get a good vibe from him…yeah…"

Shikamaru blinked at him. "Strange…"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto frowned.

"Eh?"

"Hey, you three! Focus on your work!"

Sasuke smirked evilly. "Shikamaru finished his."

"Oh…well, I guess I'll just have to give him an extension. Shikamaru, come to the front."

As the boy walked past, he kicked Sasuke's chair who only smirked back.

Revenge was sweet…

* * *

For Sasuke, his lunchtimes were now devoted to transferring all his files onto his laptop. It made sense. If he ever needed to search for one of his old plans, all he needed to do was search was a keyword (eg. maim, rope, or wine) and it would bring up all his old plans involving that keyword.

It was just Sasuke's little way of organising things. That didn't stop Shikamaru calling him a freak.

Already, he had transferred around a tenth of his files, and he reckoned he could get through all of them in the next couple of months. He had done enough for today. Closing his laptop, Sasuke glanced at his hand where he had written a little to-do list.

Science homework. Check. Transferring files. Check. Cinema.

Right.

"Naruto." Sasuke stated, looking at the blond boy who paused with his arm poised back, ready to toss an apple at Kiba. Sasuke's chest did a weird fluttery thing.

"Saturday."

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

"Saturday. At 11, we'll meet at the cinema in town."

Chouji's eyes widened, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes and began to explain that Sasuke had supposedly found a bit of humanity. Kinda.

Naruto tilted his head to one side slightly, before nodding, "Okay." He then turned and threw the apple full-power, only his aim appeared to be slightly off as instead of hitting Kiba it went straight into the back of someone else's head.

Gaara's head.

The red-haired boy turned slowly, but Naruto had already squeaked and dove under the table. Sasuke sat there smirking, holding back a rather gleeful expression that threatened to erupt across his face. He also ignored that fluttery feeling. Maybe it was because he had just seen Gaara get hit, hmm…meanwhile, the red-head was heading straight for their table, and Sasuke didn't like the glare that was set in his eyes aimed directly at Sasuke.

Hmph. Well, it wasn't him.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke stared blankly at him.

"Did you throw an apple at me?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but paused when he felt something hit his leg. Well, someone.

What, Naruto thought he was gonna tell Gaara that the blond-boy had been the one to throw the apple? Unlikely.

"No. I did not throw an apple at you."

Gaara growled, and Sasuke gave the boy a look, before realising he was hungry because he hadn't eaten all day as this morning he was going to have cereal but as he was pouring the milk, Itachi had walked in, looking at the milk, and then smirked and walked out.

So, Sasuke had had no breakfast and was now hungry.

Dismissing Gaara, he headed up towards the canteen, ignoring the glare the boy was sending at him.

When he got back to the table with chips and a drink, he saw Naruto had emerged from under the table and when he sat down the boy looked at him, then said, "Thanks…for not telling Gaara it was me…and I was hiding under the table…" then, the boy leant forward a stole a bunch of his chips. Bastard.

But Sasuke didn't mind. And he didn't even protest when the boy leant forward and took a few more.

He didn't hear Chouji lean across and ask Shikamaru, "Think I could take some?"

Shikamaru was looking at the pair intently; Sasuke taking a chip every so often, whilst watching Naruto tolerably as the boy leant forward and took another handful.

"No…I don't think you'd be able to have any…"

"Hey…" Lee glanced at Sasuke then at Shikamaru. "Why is Sasuke sharing?"

Shikamaru simply shook his head.


End file.
